destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Many kinds of Angels exist in the realm. Most of them follow Dramae, but, some follow Zephyz or Rhahamiir. Typically, Angels are similar to paladins, in that they use power from their God to fuel their Magic. However, not all Angels are pillars of good in the world. Some remain neutral, and some even turn on the innocent. Angels Angels are winged humanoids, with white skin, and variations of flame colors for hair. They're innately powerful, but grow slower than other races. They're obsessed with the God they follow, often devoting their lives to serving said God. The Angels, for the most part, are an incredibly young race. They were originally made by Dramae, out of his desire for helpers, workers and lesser warriors. Despite their relative youth, they have, still, been around for roughly 3,000 years. Given the 3,000 years they've been around, an incredibly small amount of Angels can even be considered Minor Gods. In DSZC 5, Angels start with relatively high stats, 35 HP, 10 STR, 10 Mana, 0 ARM. They have wings. The Angels are a Tier 1 Race. Enforcer Angels Your standard heavenly Angel, who stands for good. They are surprisingly less common these days than the rest since most went into hiding according to Dramae. Although they're commonly considered different, the "Angels" mentioned above, and Enforcer Angels are the exact same. However, the title "Enforcer" is more of an antiquated title. Most Enforcer Angels would rather be called "Angels". Guardian Angels These guys are the muscle of the Angelic community. Back during the first two God Wars, Guardian Angels were often used as the mainstay of many units, and were always equipped with heavy weapons and armor. Nowadays, more rare than the Enforcer Angels, Guardian Angels mostly live out their lives in the myths and legends around the realm. From what we know of them, a few features set them apart from the Enforcers. Firstly, they were much more heavily built; larger muscles, thicker skin and, surprisingly, biologically armored wings. Despite these incredible features, Guardian Angels were also sterile. All of them. None of them were able to reproduce. Which, quite simply, explains why they're so rare. Light Seeker Angels These are the beautiful, close cousins of the Guardian Angels. They always appear as beautiful women, who can change their appearance at will. Historically, Light Seekers would use this power to further the goals of Dramae; that is, during the wars. However, after the first two God Wars had ended, the Light Seekers found their abilities useful in other ways. While some used them to gain traction in the political and social spheres, some turned to bounty-hunting and law enforcement, using their ability to trick criminals into their clutches. Light Seekers, while not sterile, were, almost uniformly, incredibly self-centered. They rarely saw anyone "worthy" enough to sire their child. And, this unrealistic high standard led to the decline, and eventual extinction of the Light Seekers. Dark Angels The Dark Angels were, originally, a splintered sect of the Dramean Angels broke off, and began to follow Harral, or even Astriloth. Back in the days of the First and Second God Wars, this was a huge deal; a great offense and affront to Dramae. Nowadays, all three Gods are on good terms with each other, thus the name "Dark Angels" is mostly a historic term. However, it is still used to describe old Dark Angel architecture, tools, and culture. These days, the only difference the labels make is which God you follow. If you follow Dramae, Zephyz or Rhahamiir, you're called an Angel. If you follow Astriloth, Harral, Enigma, Eschaviron, or Nyxa, you're a Dark Angel. Ancient Angels Ancient Angels, like Dark Angels, were a sect of Angels that broke away from orthodoxy, and became a neutral, universally hostile party during the First and Second God Wars. If they saw forces from either side, they'd attack, and, often, kill them on the spot. The Ancient Angels valued Magic to an absurd degree. They also valued the knowledge and power it could grant them. Members of the Ancient Angels' sect were often mutated with Magic, making them far deadlier than those who chose not to engage in such insanity. Unfortunately, much like many types of Angels, their extremism eventually led to their extinction, in the early Second Age. Watcher Angels The most fearful evil Angel that isn't chaotic. While almost entirely extinct, Watcher Angels are, collectively, beloved characters in myths and legends, due to their strict honor codes. Unlike most other Angels, which either went extinct or went into hiding near the end of the First Age, Watcher Angels were only just beginning to grow into their own. They were similar to knights-errant, seeking fame and glory in a manner similar to chivalry, but not quite. In the times of old, between the beginning of the Second Age, and the Third, Watcher Angels created what one might call "guilds". These guilds all followed the same base precepts, but they all differed in style and fervor. The strongest precept was the idea of neutrality; that no member of the Watchers would engage in politics. While they could sell their services to armies, they refused to fight each other, and only fought to get paid and to uphold their honor. They were well known, and well feared. They almost always wielded unruly weapons, such as scythes, or dual blades, and were typically dressed in black, from head to toe. Sadly, the Watchers began to fall apart, as some broke the neutrality precept. When this happened, members of their guild would attempt to bring them back into the fold, but were often met with hostility. Some broke the honor code of fighting their brethren, and some chose not to break it, instead, dying at the hands of the would-be traitor to the Watchers. Because of this, the Watchers decided it would be best to break apart. Guilds disbanded, leaving the Watchers to roam the realm, in search of a new purpose. Chaos Angels Chaos Angels were, when they were still around, powerful Angels that were born from the rage and strife that was present during the Second God Wars. Chaos Angels are simply Unity Angels that cast away their vow of pacifism, and hopped to the other extreme; to solve the world's problems by purging all life they can find. Unfortunately, this goal didn't end well. For any of them. Most of the Chaos Angels, and their armies, were horribly outnumbered by the armies around them. And, those that did survive this initial period ended up turning against themselves, later. The only "successful" Chaos Angel was known as "Drake". Although, he didn't succeed in the way he had originally planned. Instead, he was defeated by a group of adventurers, and, although he could still fight them, he saw what would eventually be his end, and he joined them. After helping Zariaha repel an attack, the adventurers disbanded, and Drake disappeared into a portal to an unknown location. From our understanding, if Drake is still alive, he is the last living Chaos Angel. Unity Angels The Unity Angels were a sect of Angels that, instead of helping in the war efforts, during the First and Second God Wars, vowed to true pacifism. The Unity Angels were, even at their height, a small group, only ranging from about 2,000 individuals to, perhaps, 5,000. Most of the Unity Angels died during the Second God War. And, those who survived, which was not many, became either Chaos Angels, or the Chaos Angels' thralls. The Unity Angels had little culture to speak of, no doubt due to their rather short-lived foray. Grand Angels The Grand Angels are the first-born of Dramae. They're superior to regular Angels in every way, as they were crafted to be. They're taller, standing at about 3.3 meters tall. They have four angelic wings, each with a wingspan of 6 meters. Their eyes are also different, being solid white with a solid blue pupil. This trait never differs. Grand Angels always have a twin, who can communicate through telepathy. In DSZC 5, Grand Angels start with relatively high stats, 25 HP, 20 STR, 50 Mana, 5 ARM. They also gain Mana rolls much faster than other races, rolling a D10, instead of a D4. The Grand Angels are a Tier 3 Race. Pseudo-Angels Pseudo-Angels are Angels that can also be classified as another creature as well. Nkdaris Nkdaris are strange wandering beings. Though they look dangerous, they're actually quite tame. They have six ornate wings, which can't be used for flight. Nkdaris are rarely seen with a face, if seen at all. They use huge single claws that are attached to their wrists to fight. Nkdaris have a general disdain for anyone or anything with a more powerful Soul than themselves, which includes the Gods. They're typically dismissive, and don't take notice if you follow them. However, if you give them a reason to fight, they'll give no quarter with their claws and Magic. Unfortunately, roughly in the middle of the Second Age, they nearly went extinct, and their numbers have continued to drop. Zaerls A Zaerl is a huge behemoth-like beast, with white scales and blue eyes. They mostly wander the plains, feeding on trees, or rocks. They are docile, until attacked. Once ready for battle, they grow spikes all over their body, their nails grow longer and sharper, and they grow huge tusks. Zaerls, like other most Angelic creatures, are mostly extinct. We only know of just under 100 left, in the wild. Luxilus Spark These little glowing orbs of light love to hide in caves, tree trunks and other dark places. That is, until night, when they travel in huge swarms, which are a beautiful sight to be seen. They have no self defense, other than sheer numbers and their gross incandescence. But, they don't come easy. Trapping them takes years of practice, and learning how and when they will move. They are worth thousands of coins apiece, in most places. They give off as much light as the sun, thus, if you look straight at one without protection, you will be blinded. To properly defend yourself, use any dark colored eyewear. Battleangel Battleangels are huge, godlike tools of war. They don't use weapons, because their magic is strong enough. They rival Kril' Demons in height and their robust defenses. Slaying a Battleangel is a feat in and of itself, and their Soul easily makes the struggle worth it. Although, they're rather rare, these days. Gryne Gryne are large, majestic, lion-like creatures that inhabit Soulreach, the southern reaches of the Dragon Wilds, and are thought to roam the Wyvern Highlands. Typically, adult Gryne grow to about 3 meters long, and stand about 3.9 meters high. They have long, fur-covered tails, usually measuring at 1.6 meters. They also have large, angelic wings, with a wingspan of 4.6 meters. Their entire body is covered in a coat of thin, medium-brown fur. They also have a single pair of straight horns, which are mainly used for show and intimidation. Gryne also have large incisors, disproportionate to the rest of their teeth. Speaking of their mouths, they're often heard grumbling and growling at their pack members, of which there are usually 2-5. But, when threatened, or when they wish to threaten, they let out a loud roar, and unfurl their wings, to make themselves look intimidating. And, if this doesn't work, the pack typically splits up, some to the ground, some to the air, to mob the target. They're been known to attack Green Dragons, and, on occasion, Metal Beasts. Other Angels Sors Seraphas Sors Seraphas(Also known as "star people"), are gargantuan angelic creatures that roam the Void. They're best known for their cry, which can be heard from impressive distances, that sounds like a disembodied weeping person. Their physical appearance is equally as haunting, with long, emaciated arms and fingers, a thin torso and wisp-like lower body. Their faces are decorated with tear tracks and wrinkles, betraying their age, which has been seen to be upwards of 4,000 years. They're fearful mages, making use of the swarm casting style, coupled with Nova, Astral and Light spells. Aside from these facts, they're quite graceful, and are often passive. However, they've been known to do battle with Sunder, to which they're relatively equal.Category:Creatures and Races